


The Wolf Howled

by Feareile



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Sex down a well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feareile/pseuds/Feareile
Summary: Just what happened when Sally and Angua fell into the collapsed mine?





	The Wolf Howled

Angua couldn’t believe her own stupidity. It had been a bad idea from the start. Why had she decided to go looking for some fucking stupid cube herself without back up? Carrot would have known the ins and out of this mine just by standing for two minutes in the unearthly glow of the vurms without ever having being here before. And now she was stuck down in a hole in the ground, naked, with a fucking vampire, who was also naked. And smiling. They always were. That smug little smirk.

The wolf howled. Every fibre of her being just wanted to rip that smug little bitches head off. But she couldn’t let the wolf win. She could never let the wolf win. Every brain cell piled in to throw the wolf back. She changed back into human and stared at that bitch through the darkness. She couldn’t see her but she could smell every last inch of her sweating, vampire, sexy body… did she just think that? How could see think that about a fucking vampire? It was just wrong and went against every strip of pride she had. It was just like the inner werewolf to fawn over a vampire just as they had done for millennia.

‘What are you staring at?’’ quipped that narky cunt; of course she had perfect night vision.

‘’What’s it to you, vampire?

‘’Oh nothing, but I just noticed that your heart is pumping a lot faster over the last few minutes.’’

Angua snarled, ‘’so what? I just fell down a well and now I’m stuck in an old dwarf mine with, of all people, you!’’

‘’I could be very offended by that you know’’

‘’Like I give a fuck’’

‘’Oh I think you do’’

‘’Why do you say that?’’

‘’I think you’re forgetting that vampires have a good sense of smell too…’’

‘‘What’s that to mea…’’

And then Angua realised what Sally was talking about, all this fighting was starting to turn her on. Werewolves were naturally very aggressive creatures and their courtship involved lots of fighting, both mock and real. She could feel herself becoming aroused. She could also smell some other musky aroma in the air. Somebody else was getting wet as well…

She was just about to start formulating some new thought that didn’t involve either killing Sally or fucking her brains out, when suddenly she was talked to the ground by someone very strong and cold.

‘’Wha…’’

Her mouth was covered by another and a tongue snuck into her mouth.

She wrestled it with her own and began to explore her hot yet so cold colleague. The two females writhed on the ground, groping each other’s sweating, slick bodies. Her advances were returned and Angua sought out the centre of Sally’s wetness.

She quickly found it and began to massage the vampire’s clit. The moans told her there was some life in this undead hottie. She felt two fingers slide into her and gasped. She loved carrot but he was a bit tame. But this was wild passion; each wanted to give the other release.

She began to kiss and suck and bite on Sally’s neck, drawing up big love bites.

‘‘You’ve no idea how much I’ve someone to do that, it’s a big turn on for all vampires. There’s other places in the body we can get blood from you know.’’

Angua moved further down and took a nipple into her mouth and began to suck and bite on the pink treat. She kneaded the breast such a beautiful pair of tits, milky white, not too big but by no means small. Angua just wanted to suckle on the teet all day.

She felt Sally slide around until that sweet musky smell flared like a beacon in front of her nose. Angua latched her mouth onto the beautiful bitch’s cunt. She felt Sally do the same, oh just the feel of receiving and the taste of giving was just too much.

Angua felt a powerful orgasm wash over her. She lifted her head from Sally’s sex and howled from sheer pleasure. She dove back to the dripping flesh and began to suck upon Sally’s clit and plunged two fingers into Sally. She felt her vagina close around her fingers like velvet vice and she heard Sally roar with pleasure. Oh damn, the taste just got better. Angua lapped at Sally’s spendings like a woman possessed, which she was in her way. She crawled up and lay beside Sally.

The two engaged in a deep and intimate kiss, entwining their limbs together and lying naked in the darkness together.

‘’Here’s to a fruitful working relationship’’

Damn vampire, always has to make a smart comment, but Angua didn’t care. She was falling for the bitch, not that she didn’t love carrot. She loved him with all her heart, she just wanted something more.

“So, what do we do now?’’ Sally asked her superior officer.

‘’I suppose we get back to my apartment in Mrs. Cake’s place. We can have a shower there.’’

‘’Hmmm, sounds good.’’

‘’It does, doesn’t it?’’


End file.
